


Bound

by Madame_LeFabulous



Category: SOKO Donau | Vienna Crime Squad
Genre: Established Relationship, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Male Slash, Shibari
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_LeFabulous/pseuds/Madame_LeFabulous
Summary: Carl und Helmuth machen gemeinsam eine neue Erfahrung [spielt während/nach der Episode "A schene Leich'"]
Relationships: Helmuth Nowak/Carl Ribarski
Kudos: 4





	Bound

Carl beugte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn über die Tote, wobei er achtgab, nicht ins Wasser zu fallen.  
„Sie ist wunderschön, nicht wahr?“, seufzte Franziska Beck neben ihm.

„Wunderschön, in der Tat“, murmelte Carl. Er registrierte die anmutige Handhaltung, den friedlichen Gesichtsausdruck und die Seerosen, die rund um die Leiche im Wasser arrangiert worden waren. Aber vor allem betrachtete er das rote Juteseil, das sich in kunstvollen Knoten und Windungen um den schmalen Körper schlang.

Helmuth, der gerade noch mit Penny gesprochen hatte, trat näher. „Des schaut jo aus wie a Kunstwerk“, bemerkte er verblüfft. „I mein, bis auf das Seil halt.“

„Hmm.“ Carl nickte nachdenklich. Sein Partner ging in die Hocke. „Warum hat man ihr ned anfoch die Hände g’fesselt? Des is ja viel komplizierter, mit den ganzen Schleifen und Knoten, und es dauert a länger.“  
Carl grinste verstohlen. Manchmal war Helmuth wirklich rührend unschuldig. „Das nennt man Shibari“, erklärte er dann. „Das ist so eine japanische Fesseltechnik, die ursprünglich vom Militär und von der Polizei verwendet wurde. Jetzt gibt‘s ‘ne Menge Leute, die das sehr erotisch finden.“  
Er genoss es, dabei zuzusehen, wie Helmuth errötete und sich verlegen räusperte. „Aha. Japanisch. Is des dann so was wie dieses Bondage-Dings?“ Carl lachte und stieß Helmuth mit dem Ellbogen an. „Sind eigentlich alle Wiener so prüde?“, stichelte er. „Bondage ist quasi die englische Variante, einfach erklärt. Shibari ist aber viel kunstvoller, wie man an unserem Opfer auch sehen kann.“

„Na, Sie kennen sich da ja gut aus“, zwitscherte Franziska Beck plötzlich dazwischen. „Möchten Sie Ihre Kenntnisse vielleicht mal demonstrieren?“  
„War das ein Angebot?“, ging Carl sofort darauf ein und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Da muss ich aber leider ablehnen, Frau Doktor.“  
„Schade, sehr schade“, meinte Franziska mit gespieltem Bedauern. „Na gut, dann packe ich unsere Tote mal ein und mach mich auf den Weg in die Rechtsmedizin.“  
„Das is jetzt aber wirklich zu schad, dass di die Franziska ned verschnüren darf“, murmelte Helmuth aus dem Mundwinkel. „Hätt i mir gern ang’schaut.“ Carl grinste ihn an. Seitdem sie sich endlich eingestanden hatten, dass sie mehr füreinander empfanden als Freundschaft, machten die kleinen Neckereien noch viel mehr Spaß. „Das kannst dann ja du machen, Helmuth!“

_________________________________________________________________________________

„Bis morgen!“, verabschiedete sich Penny lächelnd in den Feierabend. Sie hatte gute Laune, was kein Wunder war – heute hatten sie den Fall mit der gefesselten Toten im Wasser gelöst, und das ganze Team war in Hochstimmung. Helmuth winkte ihr von seinem Schreibtisch aus zu, und stand dann auf, um seine Jacke zu holen. Carl war bereits vor einer halben Stunde gegangen, und sie hatten abgemacht, sich dann bei Helmuth zu Hause zum Abendessen zu treffen. Angeblich hatte der Major noch was zu erledigen.

Helmuth überlegte kurz, zuckte dann jedoch mit den Schultern und freute sich auf einen entspannten Abend mit leckerem Essen und endlich mal wieder ein bisschen Zeit zu zweit. Die Vorfreude stieg in ihm hoch. Auch wenn sie sich jeden Tag sahen, sehnte er sich nach Carls Körper wie ein Verdurstender nach Wasser. Mühsam rief er sich zur Ordnung und konzentrierte sich lieber auf das Rezept, das er gleich kochen wollte. Penne mit Zucchini und Shrimps, mmh. Das Wasser lief ihm im Mund zusammen, und er verließ das Präsidium beschwingten Schrittes.

_________________________________________________________________________

Als Carl die Tür aufschloss, stieg ihm ein herrlicher Duft in die Nase. „Essen ist gleich fertig!“, erklang Helmuths Stimme aus der Küche, und Carls Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. Ihre Beziehung war zwar noch jung, aber dieses Gefühl von nach-Hause-kommen, das ihm ein wohliges Gefühl im Bauch bescherte, wollte er nie mehr missen. So war es ihm schon lange nicht mehr ergangen. Er hängte seine Lederjacke an einen freien Garderobenhaken und krempelte sich die Hemdsärmel hoch. Dann ging er ins Bad, wusch sich die Hände und warf einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel. Ergrauende Haarsträhnen, die Augen ein wenig müde, aber insgesamt befand er sich für akzeptabel.

Helmuth deckte gerade den Tisch und strahlte ihn an, als Carl die Küche betrat. „Setz di, setz di, gleich gibt’s essen!“ Carl lachte und ging auf ihn zu. „Das kann erst mal warten.“ Sein Blick war ungewohnt sanft, und Helmuth war sich wieder einmal bewusst, dass er eine Seite von Carl kannte, die dieser sonst gut verborgen hielt. Als sich ihre Lippen berührten, spürte er die Bartstoppeln über sein Kinn kratzen, und er genoss das Gefühl. Bei der Arbeit hielten sie sich zurück, obwohl sowohl Penny als auch ihr Chef Otto Dirnberger in ihr „kleines Geheimnis“ eingeweiht waren. „Mmh“, machte Helmuth genießerisch, als sie den Kuss unterbrachen. „Davon mag i aber noch mehr.“

„Später“, entgegnete Carl mit vor Verlangen rauer Stimme. „Nicht, dass das Ergebnis deiner Kochkünste kalt wird.“  
Das Nudelgericht schmeckte fantastisch, und der Wein, den sie dazu tranken, bescherte ihnen ein angenehmes „Gardasee-Feeling“, wie Helmuth es beschrieb. „Für an Nachtisch hat die Zeit leider ned gereicht“, entschuldigte er sich mit einem Blick auf die leeren Teller, als Carl sich mit einem genussvollen Seufzen den Mund abwischte.  
Er sah auf und erschrak beinahe, wie brennend sich die eisblauen Augen seines Freundes in seine eigenen bohrten. „Den Nachtisch hab‘ ich uns mitgebracht“, flüsterte Carl. Helmuth schluckte trocken und fühlte, wie ihm warm wurde.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Helmuth atmete schwer. Carl lag halb auf ihm, hatte eine Hand in seinen Haaren vergraben und die andere bewegte sich zielsicher an Helmuths Körper auf und ab, streichelte, kratzte, massierte… Wenn das so weiterging, wäre es viel zu schnell vorbei, und deshalb bemühte sich Helmuth, Carl abzulenken. „Wo is denn jetzt…ah…der Nachtisch?“ Er sprach abgehackt, und er spürte Carl förmlich grinsen. „Soll ich’s dir zeigen?“ Der Atemhauch an seinem empfindlichen Ohr ließ eine Gänsehaut seinen Körper überziehen.

Im nächsten Moment verschwand Carls Gewicht von seinem Körper, und mit einer Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Erwartung sah Helmuth zu ihm hoch. „Was machst denn?“  
Carl verschwand kurz aus dem Schlafzimmer, und man hörte ihn im Flur in seiner Tasche herumkramen. Als er zurückkam, hatte er ein Bündel in der Hand. Seine Augen funkelten, auch wenn er einen winzigen Anflug der Unsicherheit nicht unterdrücken konnte. Vielleicht hatte Helmuth ja auch gar keine Lust da drauf oder fühlte sich zu überrumpelt. Oder er fand es irgendwie abartig und hatte seine Bemerkung von damals schon längst vergessen, man konnte ja nie wissen…  
„Sind des Seile?“, unterbrach Helmuth ihn da neugierig.

„Ja“, meinte Carl betont lässig, um seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen. „Du meintest ja, du würdest vielleicht ganz gern mal sehen, wie sowas aussieht.“

Helmuths Herz flatterte. Nackt, wie er war, krabbelte er auf Carl zu, der am Fußende des Bettes stand. „Warum ned“, sagte er leise, während er seinen Freund nicht aus den Augen ließ. Obwohl er sonst bei sowas immer verlegen wurde – und auch jetzt bekam er einen roten Kopf – gestand er: „I würd schon gern sehn, wie des ausschaut…an dir. Wenn i darf.“  
Carl spürte ein heißes Ziehen in seinen Lenden, als er Helmuth die Seile in die Hand drückte. „Worauf muss i achten? I hab sowas ja no nie g’macht“, fragte dieser.

„Lass uns was Einfaches probieren.“ Carl setzte sich zu Helmuth und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss. „Für den Anfang zumindest“, murmelte er hinterher. Er holte sein Handy vom Nachttisch und zeigte Helmuth ein paar Fotos, die er sich im Internet herausgesucht hatte. Dieser nickte nach ein paar Sekunden. „Alles klar, i war ja bei den Pfadfindern. Mit Knoten kenn i mi eh aus!“

„Na dann“, Carl grinste spitzbübisch, und die Luft zwischen ihnen schien zu knistern. Er kniete sich aufs Bett und führte seine Hände hinter dem Rücken zusammen. Helmuth griff nach dem Seil. Langsam und sorgfältig schlang er es um Carls trainierte Oberarme, dann um die auf dem Rücken verschränkten Hände. Am Ende fixierte er seine Kreation mit einem überraschend kunstvollen Knoten. Seine Handflächen brannten vom dem rauen Juteseil, doch der Anblick war es allemal wert.

Carl atmete schnell. Trotz der aufsteigenden Erregung musste er darum kämpfen, sich nicht allzu wehrlos und ausgeliefert zu fühlen. Normalerweise hatte immer er die Kontrolle, die Oberhand über alles, und es kostete ihm mehr, als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte, das jetzt auf einen Schlag abzugeben. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich rasch, und er fühlte, wie das Seil in seine Handgelenke und Oberarme einschnitt. Das Gefühl war nicht unangenehm, eher im Gegenteil, es erregte ihn über alle Maßen, und doch...

Sanfte, warme Hände auf seinen Schultern, seinem Brustkorb, seinen Oberschenkeln holten ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Ois ok?“, fragte Helmuth leise, während er Carls Gesicht genau studierte. Dieser nickte. „Alles ok“, gab er atemlos zurück.  
„Schau, i hab von dem Fesselzeug net viel Ahnung“, meinte Helmuth langsam und ließ seinen Blick über Carls Körper wandern, „aber es schaut schon verdammt schoaf an dir aus. Und des G’fühl, dass i grad alles mit dir machen könnt‘…“ Sein Blick wurde begehrlich, und Carl sah, wie hart Helmuths Männlichkeit aufragte. Genau wie seine eigene, und er hätte sich gern berührt und Erleichterung verschafft.

„Wenn i di losmachen soll, es reicht ein Ton und i mach’s“, flüsterte Helmuth. „Du kannst ma vertraun, des waßt du. I würd niemals irgendwas machen, bei dem du di unwohl fühlst oder was du ned willst.“ Seine streichelnden Hände erreichten jetzt Carls Glied, und dieser musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. „Ich weiß“, presste er hervor. Und er meinte es ernst. Er hatte noch nie jemandem so vertraut wie Helmuth. Bei ihm konnte er sich fallenlassen.

Helmuths kundige Hände und sein Mund an Carls empfindlichsten Stellen trieben ihn über die Schwelle, und als sich sein lustumnebelter Verstand langsam wieder klärte, bekam er mit, wie Helmuth das Seil behutsam löste. Endlich! Er brannte darauf, sich zu revanchieren, und Helmuth gab ihm nur zu gern die Gelegenheit dazu.

Als sie später engumschlungen dalagen, fühlte sich alles warm und friedlich und geborgen an. Helmuths warmer Körper schmiegte sich an Carls Brust. Beide waren schon im Halbschlaf, als Carl Helmuth träge flüstern hörte: „Ich liebe dich.“ Sie hatten sich das noch nie zuvor gesagt, noch nie zuvor richtig eingestanden, wie tief ihre Gefühle füreinander waren. Carl lächelte und drückte einen sanften Kuss in Helmuths Nacken. „Ich dich auch.“


End file.
